I Never Want to Say Goodbye
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [SasuSaku oneshot, contains traces of SasuOC and NaruSaku] Sakura calls Sasuke in the middle of the night to see how he's doing after all these years. Songfic with Hinder's Lips of an Angel.


**I Never Want to Say Goodbye**

**A/N:** Romance…I'm just going to be a hopeless romantic all my life, aren't I? I write too much romance -.-;;

**Warning**: This is mostly SasuSaku, but for all you people that like and only like that pairing, I have some traces of NaruSaku and SasuOC in this story. If you aren't a fan of those two pairings, I suggest you click the back button now. If not, enjoy XD

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

Sasuke heard the phone ring at 2 A.M. in the next room. Being that he was 25, he could finally live in peace with his new girlfriend, his new life, and his new home in Konoha. He stood up from bed, and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Um…Sasuke?" A familiar, soft voice answered.

"Who is this?" The raven-haired ninja asked.

"S-S-Sakura…" She stuttered. She began to sniffle over the phone. "Is that really you, Sasuke?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke said to himself. "It's her…from so long ago."

"Sakura, why are you calling me so late…?" Sasuke then said over the phone, "And is everything okay? You're crying…"

"No, I'm fine…" Sakura tearfully replied. "I'm just so glad that I can hear your voice again."

"Sasuke? Are you alright? Come back to bed!" Sasuke's new girlfriend said from the bedroom.

"Sorry, I'll be back," Sasuke replied from the next room.

"I can't be too loud, Sakura…my girlfriend's in the next room…" Sasuke whispered quietly.

"That's okay…" Sakura sadly replied after she heard the word "girlfriend".

_"Although I wish sometimes she was Sakura…"_ Sasuke thought fondly.

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_"It's really good to hear from you, Sakura," Sasuke finally said after a short, awkward silence.

"Sasuke…thank you…" Sakura thanked for no reason.

"For what?"

"Making me say your name."

Sasuke became very weak in the knees when Sakura said his name. It felt good, though. He was happy to hear from Sakura, finally. It's been so long since he's heard from her. Thinking back, he thought of his very first kiss with Sakura. It felt so good, so tender and sweet. "It was like the lips of an angel," he thought. _  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

"Have…you thought of me, since that day…?" Sakura randomly asked. "I…have…"

_"Why did I have to ask that question…he'll probably think I'm just stalking him…"_ Sakura thought.

"Yes, I have, Sakura…don't be afraid to ask me these questions. I'm not scared," Sasuke answered softly. "Have you a new boyfriend? Does he know you're talking to me?"

"Y-Yes…" Sakura reluctantly responded. "Naruto's in the next room…I have to talk softly too…what about…your new girlfriend?"

"No…she doesn't know we're talking."_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

Sasuke began to reminisce about Sakura and him from back then. She was excited when he wanted to take her to the ocean near Konoha. She couldn't wait, actually. As they rode the gentle breeze, her smile made Sasuke think about her day and night.

Anyway, Sasuke smiled as he thought of the dates he went with Sakura a long time ago. He didn't want to remember that day, though…the day that they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Sasuke…I have to tell you something," A younger Sakura dramatically told a younger Sasuke.

"I have to tell you something, too…" Sasuke replied.

"You go first," Sakura said.

"No, you…" Sasuke replied.

After a saying that they would say it at the same time, the seven words that came out of their mouths have been regretted years later.

"I THINK WE SHOULD SEE OTHER PEOPLE!" Both of them cried in unison.

"Sakura…I'm in love with you, I'm just not IN LOVE with you…I'm sorry," Sasuke softly and guiltily said.

"I was going to say the same thing to you…" Sakura replied, attempting to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, it's just not working…just promise me one thing, Sasuke…"

"What is it?"

"Promise to stay in touch with me…please," Sakura asked.

Sasuke contently smiled. "I promise. Promise me that you'll never say goodbye, and I won't either."

"I promise." Sakura and Sasuke gave each other one last, romantic, tender, and most passionate kiss they could give to each other. The two then walked separate ways, leaving in the sunset of the oceanic view.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Sakura…I still love you…" Sasuke whispered, beginning to cry. "You're like an angel that came from Heaven."

Sakura began to cry as well again. "Don't say that. We now have different lives, and we have to live it separately."

"I never want to say goodbye , Sakura…" Sasuke replied. "Never…"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She hung up, and cried. Naruto suddenly came into the room. He held on to her shoulders and whispered in her ears.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura…?" Naruto asked.

"No…I'm fine," Sakura tearfully replied, wiping the water from her eyes.

"Come back to bed…" Naruto said. "You need sleep."

_---_

A dial tone was suddenly heard from Sasuke's end of the line. He then hung up, and went back in his room gloomily.

"That was your old girlfriend, wasn't it?" Sasuke's current girlfriend asked, waiting for him in bed.

"How did you know?" He asked with a disheartened voice.

"It's an old flame…if you don't let it die, you'll be miserable for the rest of your life."

Sasuke thought about his girlfriend's words all night as he fell asleep feeling guilty about how he is still very much in love with her.

_Honey why you calling me so late_

**A/N: **Eh, not one of my best works, in my opinion. Review anyway and tell me what you think of it. I accept any kind of review.


End file.
